


Sailor Milf: Fall of Usagi

by SexulPenut



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Cheating, Cosplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, MILFs, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shotacon, Strip Tease, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut
Summary: Usagi is 30, married to Mamoru, and has a kid, but something is missing. She dreams of other men almost every night, but she wants to stay a faithful wife. Until she has to save Chibiusa's grades that is. Her fall starts with some blackmail and a promise, and who knows how far she'll fall.Notes: A lot of tags will take a few chapters to get to. Still unsure of total chapters, can be from 7 to 10. As always, appreciate feedback on my work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sailor Milf: Fall of Usagi

Usagi tossed and turned in bed. The blankets were tangled around her legs and stomach, and her large, sweat-slicked breasts were left bare to the cool air. Her chest heaved while a fire burned in her core. The middle finger of her right hand feverishly pumped into her cunt, and the room filled with wet shlicking and lewd moans.

“Mamoru!” She moaned, “We can’t do it here.”

In her dream, Mamoru thrust her over the desk in the study. With a wordless smile, he flipped her skirt up and ran a hand along the crotch of her underwear. Usagi shuddered and looked back to find his turgid cock twitching inches from her ass. 

“Not with Chibiusa in the other room!” She cried, but a wiggling from her hips told the truth. One rough tug later, her swollen pussy was bared to the cool air. “Be gentle at least.”

Mamoru grabbed her by the hips and shoved his cock into her with one rough thrust. Usagi cried out in pleasure, and knocked over a cup full of pencils with a spasming arm.

“What’s gotten into you today?” She asked, but he was completely silent as always. 

The void was filled with the wet slapping of Mamoru’s balls against her sodden cunt and Usagi’s lewd moans. Each thrust sent his meat deep inside and made her ass ripple as it slowly turned pink.

“Ohhh, Mamoru!” She moaned, “We need to do this more often.”

Her moans turned into screams of pleasure as his cock grew larger and harder inside of her until she felt like it split her in two. His hands became larger and grabbed her by the throat. Usagi was yanked back into a wall of muscle.

“Get ready,” An unfamiliar low snarl sent shivers down her spine. 

Before she could respond, the man lifted her from the ground until her feet dangled a few inches from it and pulled his cock out to the tip. One of her arms reached around his neck for support while the other ran south to get a good feel of what was to come. Her breath hitched as she felt the mass corded with muscle and veins and covered in a thick coat of her juices.

“Oh god,” She whispered and felt her pussy quiver around his head. 

“You’re about to meet him,” The voice growled a second before her mind went blank.

His cock slammed inside of her. It filled her, smashed her womb, and kept pushing. Her stomach distended around the shaft as his huge balls slammed against her pussy. The only sound that could come from her constricted throat was a strangled yelp. 

He slammed Usagi up and down his cock like a ragdoll while she held on to his neck for dear life. Her feet slapped against the ground for each short second he bottomed out in her and whacked into the table each time he almost pulled her off. Her face was a drool and tear covered mess as her teeth gritted into a wide smile and her eyes rolled back into her head.   
Each stomach rupturing thrust ripped choked moans from her throat, but the big man behind her hadn’t even started breathing heavily. 

“Come on, baby,” He laughed, “I ain’t even started yet.”

Usagi could barely hear him as stars started to blast in her eyes. Her whole world became a white haze of pleasure, and an almost painful force built in her core.

“D-don’t s-st-sto-op!” She screamed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Usagi’s eyes snapped open, and a frustrated groan escaped her lips. Her fingers continued to thrust with a feverish pace, but, with the dream fading, she couldn’t drive herself over the edge.

“Pleeeease,” She whined as her thumb rubbed against her clit, and her hips bucked. The image of Mamoru pushing her over the desk flashed through her mind. “Mamoru!” She screamed, and the long awaited orgasm tore through her.

After a long shuddering moment, Usagi fell to the bed in a panting heap. She basked in the afterglow until the continuous beeping of the alarm finally got on her nerves enough to shut it off. With a low, shameful groan, she stared at her wet hand.

“What has been up with me lately?” She sighed as she untangled herself from the sheets. “And how am I going to explain why I have to keep changing the sheets.”

Usagi quickly bundled up the sheets, threw them in the washer, then stepped in the shower. The hot water washed away the sleep, sweat, and cum, but, no matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn’t wash away the shame. 

The ringing of her phone next to the sink snapped her back to reality. She grabbed the phone as she dried herself off, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name on the screen.

“Mrs. Tsukino?” A clipped, cold voice asked from the other side.

“Y-yes,” Usagi swallowed a lump of nervousness.

“Mr. Arima needs to see you as soon as possible,” The woman intoned.

“About what?” She felt her heart fall into her stomach.

“He didn’t tell me. He just said it was urgent that you saw him,” Usagi nodded frantically for a moment before she realized the woman couldn’t see her.

“I will be right there,” She hung up the phone as her cheeks burned.

* * *

Usagi’s hands pulled against her sweater and jeans nervously. It felt like eyes were staring through each empty window she passed, and it made every step along the long hallway feel like torture. She could almost hear the disappointed chides from her old teachers, or the light giggling of her old schoolmates behind her back. The door to the Principal's office didn't come fast enough.

"Welcome, Mrs. Tsukino," The secretary barely looked up from her computer, "Mr. Arima is waiting for you in that room," She jerked a hand to the only door with a name on it.

"Thank you," Usagi hurried past, desperate to get the meeting over with.

The office had changed since she was last here, but the biggest change was the pudgy man that leaned back in his chair as she entered.

"Mrs. Tsuniko!" He beamed for a moment before his expression turned a little more grave. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," Even the seat was now a cush leather rather than a stiff wood, "Please, call me Usagi."

"Of course, of course," He scooted some papers around on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is," He read in silence for a moment. "Do you know why I called you here today?"

"Not at all, the secretary didn't tell me."

"Ah, right, I didn't tell her," He gave her a sheepish smile, "I was hoping we could take care of this before it became an issue."

"What is the issue?" Impatience began to overtake the fear, "Is this about something I did in school?"

"No," Mr. Arima sighed, "It's about Chibiusa. Her grades are slipping very quickly all of a sudden," He handed Usagi a report card filled with low marks.

"Oh, no," Her mind flashed back to her own mom when she got a low grade, "Are there any tutors I can hire to help?"

"It doesn't seem to be a lack of intelligence, but a lack of focus. We can help her with it, but as it stands it is getting too close to the end of the semester to change much through hard work alone," Usagi felt he was building towards something.

"What other option do I have?" She asked slowly.

Mr. Arima turned his chair to the side, looked to the ceiling, and twiddled his thumbs.

"There is one thing," He stated after a long few minutes, "But it requires your full commitment."

"I'm not sure I can do that," She glanced back at the door to make sure it was still there, "I have a husband and a kid to take care of."

"It will only be during school hours," He assured her, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. "A few members of the board of directors will be here next week, and I was hoping to find someone to help entertain them."

"E-entertain? What do you mean by entertain?" 

He answered her by undoing his fly and letting his half hard cock flop out. Usagi shot to her feet as her face turned red in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Mr. Arima!" She squeaked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" He gently stroked his member. "You're going to entertain me."

"I will not!" She shouted, then flinched when she thought of what would happen if someone heard and walked in. "I'm a married woman."

He shrugged. "Then you won't mind Chibiusa failing school," He shot her a wry grin. "She won't get into a good college, and she'll end up like you."

"End up like me?" Usagi clenched her fists at her side hard enough for her nails to draw a trickle of blood.

"Of course," He chuckled. "She'll end up a housewife doing nothing but staying at home and waiting on her husband to get home and feed her some dick."

In a flash, Usagi stepped around the desk, and a loud slap echoed through the room. Her chest heaved with rage, but Mr. Arima just lazily rubbed his red cheek.

"Or she won't be able to get a job, and she'll end up on the corner selling her body for cash."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tears burned at her eyes, "Don't talk about my daughter that way!"

The smug smile stayed on his face. "Now, now, Usagi, she's such a nice girl, and I don't want that to happen to her. What a girl like her needs are some good grades so she can have a higher education," He smiled when he saw her calm down and the understanding dawn in her eyes.

"Is there no other way?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Not in a way that won't impact her grades," He jerked his cock towards her, "And, once it's over, it's over. Mamoru never has to know."

"And I would have to do this with all of them?" Usagi twisted the hem of her sweater in her hands as she considered the offer.

"Of course, but I'll make sure to train you real good."

"Train?" She gulped, "I can't do this more than once."

"Of course you can," Mr. Arima gestured downwards, "For one week, and then it's all over."

"One week?" Her legs shook, "I don't think I can."

"It's this or your daughter fails," Usagi sank to her knees, and he chuckled, "That's a good girl."

"Just one week," She mumbled mostly to herself as she grabbed onto his thighs, "Then it's over."

Her heart beat fast as she stared at the unfamiliar member. She had never had one so close to her face, but it looked nothing like Mamoru's. Even in its half-hard state, it was larger than his, and the familiar mushroom tip was half hidden by some extra skin.

"Do you know what to do?" He asked with a chuckle, and Usagi answered with a wordless nod. All her attention was on the cock in front of her. "Poor Mamoru, what did you two even do?"

If Usagi's cheeks weren't already red, then they were now. "Just the standard."

“Then, Mamoru can benefit from this too," He grabbed her hand, "Only two things to do when you're on your knees in front of a man. You can either give him a handjob or a blowjob, but let's start slow."

Her breath hitched when he wrapped her hand around the warm member. It twitched when she grabbed it, and she almost let it go.

“That just means your hand feels nice,” Mr. Arima explained with a chuckle, “It’ll be doing a lot more soon.”

He moved her hand up and down the shaft in long, slow strokes, and she could see the tip poke out of the skin with each downward pull. The sight fascinated her so much that she couldn’t stop her other hand from reaching out and gingerly touching the tip. Arima gasped as her index finger ran along his slit and gently pushed against it.

“A fast learner I see,” He stopped her hands before removing his, “Why don’t you try it on your own a little? All you have to do is lube it up with some spit and keep on making those motions.”

Usagi was hit by a heavy odor the minute she leaned in. It smelled like sweat and filth, and her nose almost seemed to burn with each whiff. Despite how repulsive it smelled, how much she wanted to turn away from it, something about it made her want to lean in and get more.

Usagi didn’t realize she stopped until Mr. Arima spoke up. “I haven’t washed in a while if you want a good smell.”

She snapped her eyes back open and shook her head to clear it. “No, I just want to get this over with.”

Before he could say anything else, she dribbled a good amount of spit onto his cock. Usagi jerked at his shaft in rough strokes and grimaced. It throbbed against her hand, slowly hardened until her fingers could barely wrap against it, and a few drops of a strange, clear liquid formed at the tip. Mr. Arima grunted with each thrust, but she could tell he wasn’t quite enjoying it.

“You are going to need a lot of work,” He finally broke the silence after a long few minutes, "Each stroke needs to be smooth, so start slow."

Usagi nodded and tried to follow his advice. She slowed her strokes down to a crawl and tried to keep her strokes even, but that just got a sigh of disappointment from him.

"Not that slow."

"I'm sorry," Visions of Chibiursa's report ran through her head, and she looked up at him with begging eyes. "This is my first time."

His cock twitched violently in her hand, and a low groan passed his lips.

"You will learn," The smile on his face made her heart skip a beat, "For now, why don't we put that sexy face of yours to work."

“What do you mean by that?” Usagi gulped.

“You're going to give me a blowjob,” He looped her twintails around his hands, but hesitated when he saw the confused look on her face. “That is when you wrap those nice, dick-sucking lips around my dick and suck it dry.”

She was too surprised by his words to stop him from pushing her head forward. Her hands shot out to push against his thighs and hold him back, but it just made it easier for him to angle her head. She turned her head at the last second, so his cock pressed into her cheek instead and spread the cold liquid on his tip across it.

"Usagi, it's this, or Chibiusa failing," Usagi forced herself to turn back to his cock. "Good girl, you can either take this at your own pace, or I can shove it down your throat."

"Please," She slowly wrapped her hands around the shaft again, "Can you stop threatening me?" She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm already doing what you want."

"But you look so cute when you're flustered," He chuckled as her gaze cut back down. "Fine, if you do a good job here, we'll be done for the day."

"The day?" A shiver ran through her as she realized what she agreed to. "Alright," She took a deep breath. "I'll do my best."

"First, you need to take your tongue and lick around the tip.

After another quick, deep breath, Usagi leaned in close enough to get another whiff of his musk. This time, she let it draw her closer to it until her lips almost touched the tip. It twitched even more as her warm breath tickled it, but she fought back the instinct to jerk away. With her heart pounding in her chest, she stuck her tongue out and gently lapped at his tip.

The strong, salty taste and slimy liquid coated her tongue with each slow flick, and she was surprised by how nice it felt. Her eyes became half-lidded and her breath came out in quick pants as her laps became long strokes. Her hand lightly pumped against his shaft while her tongue ran over every inch of his tip to get every bit of liquid. Mr. Amira groaned as she ran her tongue over the slit and gently pushed at it to push out even more liquid. To her shameful delight, it came out in a slow stream all over her tongue.

"Good god, Usagi, you are a natural at this," He groaned, "Now, how about we move on to step two."

Usagi let out token sounds of protest as he guided her head forward, but she willingly opened her mouth to take his cock. The rod slid easily into her drooling mouth, and filled her mouth with that heady taste and smell. He only had to push her head down for the first half inch before she did the rest herself. She gurgled as the third inch rammed into the back of her throat, so Mr. Arima let up on the pressure.

Usagi let it push at the back of her throat for a moment before pulling back up to the tip. A twinge of embarrassment shot through her as she pictured the sight of her lips dragging across his shaft, but another direct taste of that precum on her tongue drove those thoughts away. Instinct quickly took over as she dove into a slow steady rhythm of bobbing her head up and down and gently rubbing his cock. She paused on each backward stroke to let more precum ooze down her throat in an attempt to lube it up as she pushed a little further with each downward stroke.

"Ohhh," Mr. Arima's hands twisted her twintails as her tight throat slowly swallowed his sensitive head. He could only hold back for a few more moments before he drove her head further down his shaft.

"Glurglgggrlk," The tears in her eyes finally flowed in a warm stream down her face as the cock choked her. Usagi quickly learned to take quick shallow breaths through her nose, but that only helped a little as his rod threatened to completely fill her throat. Her nose pressed against his soft belly with just enough room left in her throat. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her hands clenched tight at his thighs.

"Glurk, glurk, glurk," It wasn’t long until the lewd gagging filled the room. Mr. Arima used her twintails as handles to thrust his cock down her throat, and Usagi had long since stopped thinking. She just kneeled there and let him use her mouth as he wanted as a shameful burning spread from her throat to her core.

“I’m getting close,” Mr. Arima groaned as the pulsing in her throat finally got to him. His thrusts got more erratic, and he started to raise his hips up to force it just a little further down. One final look down at the blonde with tears and mascara running down her face, spit coating her chin, and half lidded almost white eyes was all it took. 

He thrust her head down as far as it could go, and blasts of thick, warm liquid splurted straight down her throat. It came faster than Usagi could swallow. Her cheeks puffed out as it flooded around his cock, her nose burned as a small trickle of it leaked out, and another small trickle dribbled down her chin.

“Swallow it all down,” Mr. Arima instructed as he pulled his cum and spit soaked cock out of her mouth, and she barely kept the spunk from spilling out. “We don’t want it getting everywhere.”

Usagi screwed her eyes shut and slowly swallowed the thick load. It took three struggling gulps, but she finally downed it all.

“There, I did it,” She panted and looked up at him.

“Good girl,” He huffed, “I knew you had it in you.”

“Are we done now?” The strange high ran its course, and shame flooded back through her.

Mr. Arima laughed. “Do you really think I can stop before I have a piece of that ass?” He gestured at his still hard cock. “You think I’m finished when it’s still hard?”

Usagi jumped to her feet. “You said it would be over for the day if I made you feel good!” She shouted. “You already came once, do it yourself.” She turned to leave, but he wrapped his arms against her waist.

“If you want Chibiusa to fail.”

“I’ve done everything you asked for today,” Her body shook with frustration and anger, “When does it end?”

“When I say so,” His voice suddenly turned hard, and he pushed her over his desk. “And we’ll be done when I say so.”

“Please!” Usagi tried to stand, but he pushed her down with a hand to her head. “I will do anything else! I can give you a blowjob every day! I can give the whole board a blowjob!” Mr. Arima ignored her cries and yanked her jeans down her thighs. “I only want Mamoru to touch me there!”

“Do you?” He ran a hand over her damp lips, and a shiver ran through her. “You seem pretty excited.”

“Please,” She whimpered as she tried to ignore the burning in her loins. If she could just make it until Mamoru came home—

Her thoughts were drowned out by her surprised yowl. Without warning, Mr. Arima slammed his cock inside of her sensitive cunt. His thighs slammed hers into the desk with meaty slaps, and Usagi’s body ground against the top with every thrust. Fresh tears streamed from her eyes, and she had to grit her teeth against shameful moans.

“You are so tight,” He grunted, “Just like I imagined,” His other hand dug furrows into her plush, creamy ass, “And this is even better than I imagined.” He brought his hand down hard onto the cheek, and a yelping moan tore past her teeth.

She opened her mouth to beg him to stop, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. As much as it pained her to admit it, the burning need inside of her was finally getting quenched. 

“Ju-just make me feel goo-oo-ood!” 

“With pleasure,” Mr. Arima gave one last squeeze to her ass before his hand moved beneath her.

“Oh God!” She cried out when his finger rubbed her clit. Her pussy clenched around his cock, her legs gave out, and a shrill cry filled the room as his skillful thrusts and rubs brought her to her first real climax.

For half an hour, Mr. Arima kept pounding at her, but all the minutes blurred together into a haze of pleasure for Usagi. She wasn’t aware of her hips weakly jerking back against his to drive his cock deeper, or the sweet cries she made. All she was aware of was the thick rod of heat penetrating her over and over again.

It took all of Arima’s strength to last even that long, and, soon after Usagi’s third orgasm, he felt his balls tighten. With one last cock-burying thrust, he filled her with his second thick load of the day. He stayed inside of her quivering pussy and let it naturally work out all the cum inside of him for a few minutes.

“Goddamn,” He groaned, “You are too good.”

“Please,” Usagi panted, “Don’t tell Mamoru.”

“Of course not,” He slid his flaccid cock from her well-fucked hole and watched a stream of his cum pour out. “Your secret is safe with me,” He slipped his cock back into his pants and did a quick once over in the mirror on his wall. “I have to go out to lunch, so you go ahead and rest for a bit. Just make sure to be here the same time tomorrow.”

The half conscious Usagi gave a weak nod as he left. A few moments later, she fell asleep in a puddle of her own drool, sweat, and shame.

* * *

Mamoru stared at Usagi in shock as he walked in the door. A sheer pink nightgown hung from her shoulders, and he could see everything. His eyes traveled down past her firm heavy breasts and hard nipples, to the curves of her inner thighs where a thatch of blonde hair was the only attempt at modesty, and back up to her red face.

“Is it my birthday?” He asked with a huge smile, and Usagi fidgeted.

“You could say that,” She walked over to him and pulled him close. Her hands ran over his biceps, and she struck him with her best seductive stare, “I looked something up today that you might enjoy.” 

“What about Chibiusa?”

“At her friend’s house studying,” She gently squeezed his hardening crotch. “We could do it right here if we wanted.

“W-well,” He glanced around, “Wouldn’t you rather be comfortable in bed?”

“Alright,” She giggled, but she sighed on the inside. She wished he would just take her right then and there. Usagi shoved these thoughts away and pulled him into a minty kiss.

A line of Mamoru’s discarded clothing made a trail to the entwined couple in the bedroom. Usagi pushed him to the bed, and kneeled down between his legs.

“What’s gotten into you?” He chuckled as she pulled his underwear down.

“It’s been a while,” She puffed her cheeks out, “A housewife has a job too you know.”

Mamoru’s response was cut out by a moan when she wrapped her hand around his dick. She frowned as she gently stroked it and brought it to full mast. He was nowhere near as impressive as Mr. Amira, and it smelled the same as the rest of him. 

He wriggled happily on the bed as Usagi slipped him into her warm mouth, but, that too, was a bit of a disappointment. She pushed her face as far down as she could, even lifted his hips until she could barely breathe, but he barely tickled the back of her throat. She pushed back the thoughts of Mr. Amira as she sucked and quickly fell into a nice rhythm. He wasn’t big or daring, but she didn’t really care. All she wanted was to make him happy.

It only took a few minutes before his hands shot to her head. “Usagi!” He moaned out as a splurt of cum sprayed from his tip. She got half a mouthful from him before he fell to the bed. “That was so good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Usagi said after a quick swallow, “And I know something else you will enjoy.” She moved to straddle him, but he shook his head.

“I’m spent after today,” He sighed and gave her a weak grin. “But tomorrow I will be all ready for you.”

“That’s fine,” She forced a fake smile, “I’m just glad you’re happy.” 

Mamoru gave her one last grateful smile before he crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

Usagi kneeled on the ground for a while as her fingers rubbed at her slit. She hoped that taking care of Mamoru would help, but it just made the differences all the more glaring. With one more shake of her head, she climbed into bed next to Mamoru and pulled him close. His warmth drove all the bad thoughts and experiences of the day away as always, and she fell asleep to dreams of him and Chibiusa.

It was the first night she wasn’t visited by a huge man in her dreams.


End file.
